


Espiral

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crazy, Dark, DarkCrack!Fest, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Espiral

Cuando era pequeño no había tenido nada que fuera exclusivamente suyo, sólo estaban las sobras de Dudley. Cuando entró a Hogwarts, por primera vez tuvo cosas que podía considerar propias, no fueron sólo objetos, también fueron amigos.

No era una persona egoísta, pues cuando fue necesario siempre compartió lo que tenía e incluso más allá. Tampoco era celoso, de haberlo sido habría terminado neurótico después de lo de Cho y Cedric y de Ginny y sus múltiples novios. A pesar de la vida que había tenido cuando era pequeño, se consideraba una persona bastante generosa.

Al menos así era.

Aunque ya había aceptado que Draco era una constante en su vida, nunca pensó que fuera a ser el causante directo de un cambio tan drástico en su personalidad. Simplemente encarnó todas sus necesidades, especialmente su necesidad de ser necesitado, la de poseer algo por completo y entregarse hasta la locura.

Fue por eso que dejó a Ginny, aunque no a los niños.

No podía seguir compartiendo ni el espacio vital ni el tiempo valioso con ella, no podía seguir imaginando una cabellera rubia en donde había una pelirroja, ni ángulos y músculos marcados en donde sólo había curvas y suavidad. Tampoco podía seguir con la seguridad y el aburrimiento del matrimonio, cuando sabía que tenía por delante la aventura y el desafío.

El problema era que Draco no lo veía así. A su manera amaba a Astoria y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a destruir la familia de Scorpius.

Y el mundo lo incluía a él.

No importó cuánto trató de convencerlo, la respuesta siempre fue la misma. No abandonaría a Astoria, sin importar que él hubiera dejado a Ginny; mucho menos estaba dispuesto a reconocer la relación en público.

Pero Draco era suyo, le pertenecía desde el primer momento en que se vieron, y él le pertenecía a Draco, aunque ninguno lo supiera en ese entonces. Llegó a la conclusión de que el único obstáculo entre ellos era Astoria. Si ella desaparecía, Draco estaría con él. Y sería sólo suyo.

Por eso, la sangre escurría por las escaleras y manchaba la alfombra costosa del recibidor. La rubia cabellera se confundía con el rojo y el vestido blanco cambiaba lentamente de color.

En la pared había dejado una nota para que Draco encontrara su nuevo hogar; estaba seguro que ahora que ambos eran libres estarían por siempre juntos.


End file.
